


Helping each Other in the Showers

by simone_around



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simone_around/pseuds/simone_around
Summary: Dustin and Lucas both get boners in the shower and help each other out.
Relationships: Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Helping each Other in the Showers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JohnnytheBeagle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnytheBeagle/gifts).



> This is based on Starlightwonders asking for a Dustin x Lucas story. Let me know if anyone else wants a Stranger Things story.

Dustin and Lucas were showering together before gym class. Normally they’d only shower with everyone else after class but Dustin had made a mistake in chemistry class and spilled a sticky chemical all over the both of them so they needed to get cleaned up before gym. The two enjoyed having the shower to themselves and even fooled around a bit, slapping each other on the ass and even playfully grabbing each other’s dicks.

They didn’t think of themselves as gay but they had both gotten boners from fooling around, but since Troy wasn’t around to make fun of them or call them fairies they didn’t mind. They even took good looks at each other’s dicks to see how big they were. Funny enough, they were both 9 inches exactly though Lucas’s was thicker, but Dustin had bigger balls.

Once they were completely clean they went to put their gym uniforms on. First they needed to put on their jock straps though as it was a school rule that all boys needed them for gym class. Both boys thought they were uncomfortable and would rather just wear regular underwear or let their balls hang free in their shorts but they didn’t want to make the gym teacher angry.

They both realized they had a problem though. As they tried to put on the jock straps they realized their hard dicks wouldn’t fit. The cup would totally cover their soft cocks but when they’re rock hard there’s no way they could fit.

“Shit, what do we do?” Dustin asked Lucas. “We could just go commando.”

“No, the teacher always checks to make sure we’re wearing them. We’ll get in huge trouble.”

Dustin and Lucas both realized they only had one option. “We have to get rid of our boners.”

Dustin agreed. The two had jerked off to porn magazines before, but they had never really looked at each other while doing it. This time all they had to jerk off to was each other so they stared at each other’s bodies as they both grabbed their hard dicks.

Lucas jerked off his thicker dick nice and slow while Dustin played with his hard and fast. Both admired each other’s members as they started leaking precum. They were glad they were in the showers so it would go down the drain. It wasn’t long before they started playing with more of their bodies. Lucas rubbed his nipples and Dustin played with his own butt, making their dicks even harder somehow. They were so into jerking off they didn’t notice they were getting closer together and soon their dicks were rubbing together. They both moaned harder as they thrust their hips, making their dicks slide together and making them even hornier as they dripped more precum.

“That feels so good!” They both moaned as they almost fucked each other’s dicks. They both gasped and then held onto each other as they came. They shot cum all over each other’s bodies, covering their chests, cocks and legs in each other’s cum. They pulled away and smiled at each other, happy that they made each other feel good.

“Uh oh.” Dustin didn’t know what Lucas meant but then looked down. Even though they both had a huge orgasm they were still erect! “Damn, we’re gonna be late if we jerk off again!”

Dustin had a better idea. “How about you fuck me instead?”

Lucas grinned. “I’ve always wanted to hear you say that.” Dustin smiled back and then turned to lean on the shower pole. Lucas spread both of their cum around his thick boner to make sure it wouldn’t hurt and slid it into Dustin’s butthole. Dustin moaned super hard as even though it hurt a bit it also felt really good. It felt even better for Lucas as Dustin’s ass was way tighter than any of Max’s holes.

Dustin held the pole tight as Lucas fucked him faster and faster. Both moaned as they leaked more and more precum, with Dustin’s getting all over the pole and the drain while Lucas’s stayed in Dustin’s butt. It felt so good Lucas couldn’t hold his cum in. He moaned “I’m cumming!” and Dustin moaned again as he felt Lucas shoot his cum deep into his ass. This made Dustin cum too as he shot his own load all over the shower pole.

But somehow, they were still hard! Without even talking they switched positions. Lucas bent over against the lockers and Dustin put his cock in his friend’s hole this time. His big balls slapped against Lucas’s ass as he fucked him even harder than he had just gotten fucked. Lucas moaned as he shot precum all over the locker in front of him. Dustin’s dick felt so good in his butt that he thought about asking more of their friends to fuck him too.

Dustin and Lucas both moaned super hard as Dustin fucked his ass harder and harder. Then they both came at the same time, with Dustin filling Lucas’s butt with cum and Lucas covering the locker in his.

But Dustin still wasn’t finished. Lucas turned around and Dustin picked his legs up and held him against the sticky lockers. Lucas felt his own cum get all over his back and butt but he didn’t care as all he wanted was Dustin’s dick back inside him. Dustin smiled as he stuck his still rock hard cock back inside his friend’s ass. This time Dustin was glad to get to see Lucas’s cock bounce and leak precum as he fucked him. He even used one hand to jerk Lucas off, stopping every few minutes to lick the cum off his fingers.

Both boys felt so good that they even started to make out and taste Lucas’s cum together, which also made their bodies rub more together and Lucas’s dick rub against Dustin’s chest. It felt way too good and Lucas immediately erupted again. He shot so much cum that it totally soaked both of their chests and even splashed both of their faces. Dustin just grinned and started to lick it clean off of Lucas’s face and nipples as he shot his own last blast of cum into Lucas’s butt.

Once they had finally finished, they realized that they had missed the entirety of gym class. They rushed back to the shower to clean up before any of their classmates saw them covered in cum. The rest of the boys finally came in and started stripping, with Troy noticing they had never come to class. “Did you two spend all of class in the shower? If your dicks weren’t so small and soft I would have thought you had been fucking each other call class.”

Both Dustin and Lucas smiled at each other as they realized their secret was safe.


End file.
